fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Cracks Through the Ice
Niklas knew that the Elemental Benders would be mages that already specialized in a magic close to that element. All he needed to do was find those mages, assemble them, and Fight with them. Something has been tugging at him, though. Something that's been trying to tell him something, but he couldn't understand. And the mysterious women named Delta, doesn't exist. Never been recorded into history. Was it a dream? To continue his search, he decided he would need to get some clues to where these mages were. So he went to the Onibus Library to look up guilds that specialize in elemental Magic, or where elemental is prominent. "Alright, let take a look here". Niklas finds a book on Guilds and their prominent Magic. Niklas flips through the pages until. He comes upon a page with guilds that seemed familiar. "The guilds from the Toveri Alliance!? I didn't realize they were in this book! This is what the page said: n.1578: Harpy Wing- Prevalent in Elemental Magic: Meant for creator magic. Ex. Archive, Molding Magic, etc. n.1579: Warrior Angel- Prevalent in Elemental Magic and Dragon Slayer: Meant for no particular magic. '' ''n.1580: Koma Inu- Prevalent in Holder, Elemental, Molding, and Dragon Slayer: Meant for no particular magic. "Koma Inu? That's weird. I didn't realize that they could be in this book. I'll check Harpy Wing and Warrior Angel first, though. There more prevalent in Elemental Magic. Niklas arrives on the edge of Fiore, in front of the Harpy Wing Guild. "Well, I'm here," Niklas sighs. Niklas climbs the steps up to the guild hall door. Niklas knocks on the door three times before a man of small stature appears with messy Brown hair. "Who are you?" asks the mage. "I'm Niklas Thoth. I'm a mage from Koma Inu. I was wondering if I could speak with your guild master?" Niklas ask. "I'm the guild master. People know me as Numair Saladin. What business do you have here?" Niklas looks over Numair's shoulder into the guild hall to see a bustling party. Many of the mages in there he noticed were using maker Magic. "I was wondering if I could interview some of your mages for a mission I'm doing," Niklas said calmly. "Did Samarra send you?" Numair asked. Niklas lied and said, "yes, she sent me". Numair put his tongue to the side of his mouth like he was debating something. "Come on in," Numair finally says. Niklas enters the massive guild hall. "Whoa," is the only thing Niklas could seem to get out when entering. The place was massive. It had a slightly domed roof with chandeliers hanging from the top. To the right was a bar where mages sat and drank alcohol while to the left was a lounge area. And straight ahead was stairs leading up and down. "Ok, so before I start, would you happen to have any earth mages in the guild?", Niklas ask Numair. "Well, we do have one. Terra. But he is out on a job right now so I don't know if he could be interviewed," Numair said. "Damn it. I was hoping there would be an earth mage here that I could interview," Niklas thought to himself angrily. "Well, I guess I'll just interview everyone here then.", Niklas says. Numair shrugs and says, "Go ahead. I'll ask people to gather in the lounge room". Everyone gathers in the lounge area after Numair gave an announcement. Niklas walks to the table that's in the center of the area and places a rock there, then steps back. Everyone gathered around and stared at the rock. "Alright, I'm going to ask everyone of you to try to move the rock with your mind, without using your already existing magic.", Niklas says to the crowd around him.